Traught Academy 2013 Drabbles
by Yuriko Hino
Summary: Stories written for Traught Academy 2013 on Tumblr. 1. Robin helps Artemis with her homework...kinda. 2. To get a kid a second chance, Officer Grayson calls in the big guns, Attorney Artemis Crock. 3. Dick's new school has not gymnastics team, but the cheerleaders are pretty cute.
1. Study Buddies

_**AN:**_These were all written for Traught Takeover's Traught Academy 2013. Characters belong to DC, not me. Cheers guys.

_PROMPT: Chemistry_

Thursday nights were group study nights on Batman's orders, though none of the mentors had objected to it. Robin, boy-detective and teen genius, prided himself on having been asked for homework help by everyone on the team except two: Kaldur, who didn't have school, usually just hung around reading, and Artemis. It was the lack of requests from the latter that drove him crazy.

It wasn't because he thought Artemis was an idiot. He'd taken a glimpse at her academic records and she'd been at the top of her class at her old school. But excelling at Gotham Public was not the same excelling at Gotham Academy so Robin had been prepared to help his new teammate succeed be it as Robin or as Dick Grayson. For purely professional reasons, regardless of what Wally said about crushes. Really.

He'd set up alerts to let him know if she ever signed up for any of the Academy's tutoring sessions. Those had been silent for months so he set up another to let him know if her grades ever slipped below a C. Poor grades would put her on academic probation and endanger her scholarship and there was no reason to lose her at GA just because she was too stubborn to ask for help. He'd waited so long for the cue to swoop in with his mad impressive study skills he'd started dropping hints in their team study sessions and kept an eye out to see if she asked anyone else for help.

He'd gathered from his thorough observations that she didn't need a tutor, at all. She also twisted her hair around her fingers while reading anything for lit or history, and she chewed the metal around her pencils when she reviewed her notes, her bottom lip when she wrote essays, and her nails while doing calculations, and he found all of it absolutely adorable, and no one could ever find out, especially not Wally, because he'd never hear the end of it. Ever.

This Thursday, Robin noticed Artemis alternating between chewing her pencil and her nails. That meant it was math or science and he rock both of those. He plopped down his own pencil and eyed her through his tinted sunglasses.

"Hey, Arty?"

"What?" she kept her eyes trained on whatever she was writing.

He leaned his chin on his hand, a wide grin spreading over his face "What 'cha working on?"

She glanced up at him with a frown and lifted her textbook off the table to show him the cover before getting back to work.

"Ahh, Chemistry," Robin nodded before leaning forward conspiratorially, "You know if you need some help, I'm pretty handy at Chemistry."

She cut her eyes at him and went back to her work, "Thanks, but I'm cool."

"Are you sure?" He wiggled his eyebrows hoping to provoke a more satisfying reaction from the blonde, "I bet I could give you a few pointers."

Artemis' eyebrow lifted towards her hairline as she placed her textbook and pencil down on the table. She propped her elbows on the table and leaned forward. Robin's grin widened in anticipation as she beckoned him closer with a crooked finger.

"Don't worry boy wonder," she leaned in to whisper in his ear, breath shifting across his skin, "I know all about Chemistry."

Artemis pulled back and Robin's stomach jumped at the look on her face. That was unexpected. He could only stare at her as his face got hotter and hotter.

"Get back to work, Robin," Artemis snorted as she scribbled something in her notebook.

Robin jerked and collapsed back down into his seat. He shook himself out of his stupor and narrowed his eyes at her. There was no way she was getting away with that.

"Think I'll take you up on that, Arty," he draped himself across his chair.

"Please, I bet you don't even …" she looked up at him and froze eyes wide and face getting redder by the moment.

"I'm sure you can show me everything I need to know," he let one corner of his mouth lift as he imitated Bruce's billionaire playboy purr, "and I'm a really good student, Artemis."

Artemis let out a long breath before going back to her homework with laser focus. Robin managed to wait until she'd turned away before he started cackling. His quick reflexes saved him from a pencil to the forehead and Artemis' glare, fierce as it was, couldn't kill him. He saw the moment she realized just what she'd thrown at him and presented the pencil to her with a flourish. He let his fingers tangle with hers for a moment as the pencil passed between them. His stomach jumped again as she gave him a considering look. She turned back to her work, a slow smile spreading over her face. He grinned himself. Only good could come out of Chemistry with Artemis.


	2. We Have History

_PROMPT: History_

Officer Dick Grayson dragged his pen across the stack of arrest reports. He and his partner had picked up a kid as part a drug bust, some ignorant punk with the wrong role models. Kenneth Jackson couldn't be more than thirteen, with a too young face and too old eyes. He reminded Dick of Jason.

"Grayson, you still with me?"

Dick jerked as his partner's voice finally reached him and the cacophony of noise in the Bludhaven Police Station hit his ears. Officer Cynthia Owens leaned over the partition separating Dick's desk from hers.

"Ah, sorry," Dick ran a hand through his hair, "I was somewhere else."

Cynthia's expression softened, "You're thinking about that Jackson kid, right?"

Dick sighed, "I knew someone like that. He wasn't a bad kid; he just needed someone to show him he could be better."

"I know how you feel, Dick. Hell, I was a kid like that," Cynthia snorted, "but it's out of our hands. He's getting a public defender and his chances aren't good once he gets into the system. Maybe if he could get a better lawyer, but without money that's not happening."

A better lawyer? Dick perked up. Maybe there was hope for this kid yet.

* * *

"Good Morning, Ms. Crock. How's Gotham?"

Artemis nodded to Coen & Mallory's secretary over the Skype feed, "Morning, Allison. It's great, I really needed the break. Do I have any messages?"

The secretary pulled up a notebook, checking things off as she described them, "Mrs. Coen wants your opinion on the Heisenberg case, Ms. Mallory needs your closing report on the Hodges conviction, Mr. Coen wants to know if you'll be coming to their dinner party next Saturday, and an Officer Grayson from the Bludhaven PD called about some pro-bono work he was sure you'd be interested in."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Officer Grayson, huh? "Tell Catherine the closing report is in her mailbox and send me the Heisenberg details and whatever Officer Grayson called about."

* * *

Dick collapsed into his desk chair and brought the mug of fresh, black coffee to his lips. He heard her approach his cubicle. He wouldn't have missed her if she'd tried sneaking up on him, but she knew that.

"Grayson," she said, voice as smoky and smooth as he remembered, "Long time, no see."

Dick shifted his eyes to look at her and choked on his coffee. Artemis was a lawyer so he'd expected she'd show up looking sharp and precise and in a suit. He didn't expect it to be so perfectly tailored to her toned and athletic body. She looked professional and dangerous and Dick wasn't sure he could handle Artemis looking like that. He cleared his throat and gave her his most charming smile.

Artemis' hostile expression didn't shift, "Get up; you're taking me to lunch."

"Ah, sorry Ms. Crock," Dick frowned, "I'm in the middle of a shift. How about a rain check?"

"Nice try, but I've already cleared it with your captain," she turned and strode towards the door, "Let's go."

Dick grabbed his hat and scrambled after her. As Artemis passed the other desks, Dick noticed not a single guy looked in her direction. One guy even tripped over his own feet just so he wouldn't cross her path. Dick chuckled as they cleared the door. That was his Artemis, striking fear into the hearts of me everywhere. He just hoped she wouldn't damage him too badly. He had to work tomorrow.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the case, 'Mis."

Dick sat with Artemis on a bench in the little park near the station. They'd grabbed sandwiches from a nearby food truck but had eaten without talking. Artemis sighed and leaned back before responding.

"He's a good kid in a bad situation," she paused, glancing over at Dick, "He reminds me of Jason."

Dick flinched and Artemis reached out to tangle her fingers with his. Tension seeped out of his body at the familiarity of her touch. He held on to that, relished in a something he hadn't felt in far too long.

"How long are you here?"

"A couple days. I'm meeting with the judge and the ADA tomorrow so everything should be settled soon."

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Artemis squeezed his hand.

"God I miss you," she pressed her forehead against his arm, "so much more than I expected to, you fucking troll."

"Hey, hey," Dick hooked a finger under her chin, "Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up."

She laughed, "Dick, you're an idiot."

"And you, Artemis Crock," he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss across her knuckles, "you are an angel."

"There's the charming Dick Grayson I know," she smiled at him, "no wonder all the ladies fall at your feet."

He ran his thumb across her knuckles, "You haven't fallen for me yet, so my powers are not without limits."

Her hand fisted in his collar and she kissed him. Her lips pressed against his, quick and firm and resolute and perfect. She pulled away, eyes searching his and she surged forward again. He met her halfway, pulling her body flush against his. She moaned and he slanted his mouth over hers, sliding his tongue across the seam of her lips. Her tongue darted out and tangled with his in the most delicious way and he couldn't help but grip her closer. He couldn't get enough of her lips, couldn't get enough of her. She pulled away and his lips tried to follow.

"Don't be so sure that I haven't," Artemis breathed.

Dick touched his forehead to hers and felt the shiver run down her spine.

"Come home with me," he smoothed his hands over her hair, "I don't mean for sex. I mean we could if you want to, but we don't have to I just…"

Artemis pressed her fingertips over his lips, "How about you pick me up when you finish your shift?"

"And we'll play it by ear?"

She laughed, "We'll play it by ear."

Dick walked her back to the main street, fingers entwined with hers even as he hailed her a cab. He opened the door of the one that pulled up but stopped Artemis before she could slide inside. He didn't know where she was staying.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Officer Grayson," she shoved him away from the door and slipped into the taxi, "I'll see you after work."

He watched the car drive away before making his way back into the station. He found Cynthia leaned back in his desk chair, inspecting his Superman mug. She looked up as he approached.

"Judging by that stupid grin on your face," she laughed, "I'm guessing things went well with the shark. I'd be jealous if I wasn't already married."

"Partner," he grinned back at her, "I didn't know you cared."

"Nice try, Narcissus," she snorted as she stood, "That woman's beautiful and way too much for you to handle. Don't tell my wife I said that."

"I don't know," Dick followed her out the door, "I may need Kate to keep you away from Artemis."

Cynthia stopped, "On a first name basis already, are we?"

Dick grinned back, "Of course. We have history."

Cynthia laughed again as she headed to their squad car, "Down lover boy. Nobody's getting off until after this patrol."


	3. She's Got Spirit

_PROMPT: Extracurriculars_

Artemis' first Friday back at Happy Harbor High dragged on like any day other day. She sailed through academics, no surprise there, and she'd meet up with her friends for the pep rally soon. She wound her way through the crowds in the hall and noticed a dark-haired boy eyeing the bulletin board. He looked a bit overwhelmed and short. Had to be a freshman. He glanced up just as she got close and her stomach flipped. He had beautiful blue eyes with long curling lashes. His posture straightened and a smile spread across his face. Damn, he was cute.

"Hey," he waved her over, "you look like a girl who knows what's up."

She raised an eyebrow but approached him all the same, "I might be. You looking for anything in particular?"

His mouth quirked a little more on one side, "Gymnastics."

Artemis ignored her second stomach flip, "Sorry freshman, closest you're gonna get is cheerleading."

He frowned and turned back to the board, "Cheerleading, huh? They any good?"

Artemis crossed her arms and shrugged, "From what I've heard, but you can judge for yourself at the pep rally today."

"Artemis!" Megan waved from the other end of the hall.

"Be right there," Artemis shouted and glanced back at the freshman, "I'm off, but good luck with picking an extracurricular."

She gave a little salute and hustled down the hall to meet Megan. Someone called her name and she looked back over her shoulder to see the boy grinning at her.

"I'm Dick Grayson," he ran a hand over his smooth black hair, "maybe I'll see you around."

He followed it up with a wink and Artemis laughed until she linked arms with Megan.

* * *

Artemis smoothed down her yellow and black uniform and rolled the kinks out of her neck.

"Ready?" Conner stepped up beside her and held out a fist.

Artemis laughed and bumped her fist against his, "I'm always ready, super boy. Try not to fall behind this time."

Conner snorted. As tumblers, he and Artemis always led the team out. They were a pretty solid match, Conner the backyard gymnast with his impressive raw power and Artemis the professional with her sleek form and solid technique. She usually kept her more complex sequences to herself; Conner couldn't keep up with his lack of real training. Besides her easier stuff already impressed the crowds so she never felt the need to throw anything harder. She thought of the boy she met earlier, the freshman with the pretty blue eyes and smart mouth.

"Hey, Conner," she flexed her wrists, "Mind if I go all out this time?"

Conner looked up at her from his deep lunge, "Got someone to impress?"

Artemis flushed, "No, I just feel like it."

"Whatever," he shrugged as he stood, "Should I try to keep up?"

The principal started their introduction and Megan gave last minute orders to the rest of the squad.

Artemis grinned, "Probably not."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Artemis," Megan screamed, "that was amazing."

Artemis laughed as her captain continued her gushing rant. This was their first free moment since the pep rally ended so Megan's enthusiasm had built up to the max. Megan's enthusiastic recounting of Artemis' stunts paused when Conner approached with the blue-eyed freshman in tow.

"He's asking for you, Artemis," Conner grunted. He looked ready to throw the younger boy out at any sign of shenanigans.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a cheerleader," the freshman grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

Artemis snorted and folder her arms, "Most people don't. Anything we can help you with?"

"Actually," his smile widened and he turned to Megan, "Dick Grayson, I'm here to try out for your squad."

Megan brightened instantly, "Wonderful! I'm Megan, team captain, this is Conner, and of course you know Artemis."

"I absolutely do," Dick leaned closer to Megan, "The lovely Artemis awakened my passion for the art of leading cheers."

Artemis flushed as Megan cooed and Conner rolled his eyes.

"Show us something, Grayson," Conner grunted.

Dick held up his hands, "Alright, alright. How about a little wager? If I can repeat Artemis' combo from earlier, I'm on the team and she'll go on a date with me."

Megan gave Artemis a sly look as the blonde's face turned bright red.

"I'd like to see you try," Artemis blurted.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "It's a deal then?"

Artemis nodded and Dick shook hands with her, Conner, and Megan. As he made his way to one side of the gym, Conner shot Artemis a look.

"No one to impress, huh?"

"Shut-up, Conner."

* * *

"I'm looking forward to being you teammate, Arty. Please take care of me."

Artemis frowned at the younger boy, "That wasn't even what I did."

"True," Dick shrugged, "that extra bit at the end was just me showing off. For you, of course."

"Of course," Artemis shoved her stuff into her duffle to hide her flushed cheeks. How could he make her blush so easily?

"Think of it this way," he plopped down on the bleacher beside her bag and peered up at her face, "you'll never have to hold back now that you've got me to catch up to."

She frowned at him, "How do you know I'm so far behind you?"

"Because," he leaned in close, "after today, I won't hold back either."

Artemis' face heated so fast she thought she'd combust and Dick laughed as he made his way out of the gym.

"What do you mean you won't hold back after today?" she shouted after him.

He turned back with a grin, "I'll pick you up Saturday at three for our date."

Artemis fumed before she took off after him, "That idiot doesn't even have my phone number."

Megan and Conner watched her race through the doors after their newest teammate.

"He's a perfect fit for the squad," Megan laughed, "Don't you think so, Conner."

"Whatever," Conner snorted and grabbed his and Megan's bags, "C'mon, I'll walk you home."


End file.
